


50 Shades of Ereri

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Horny Eren Yeager, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Eren Yeager, Seme Levi, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uke Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Nobody did this, so I guess I am)</p><p>A compilation of 50 chapters of Ereri/Riren shameless smut </p><p>It actually tells a story though (well most chapters)</p><p>It starts off in the regular SnK world, but then slowly drifts to the modern world.</p><p>This goes from soft fluff to shameless smut as the shades get darker. It's basically getting  smuttier ;) </p><p> Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short soft fluff. So soft you'll wanna lay in it. Still has a lil feels though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I just started reading 50 Shades (because I wanna do that before I see the movie) but still know very much what it's about. And plus, I don't want to take the ideas that the creator of 50 Shades had. Well with that being said enjoy your 50 Shades of Ereri story!  
> Also, this shade is in Eren's POV, but not all shades will be like that.

How does it feel for the man you love to not return the feelings? Shitty, that's for sure. In all honesty, I don't even know if he ever really _loved_ a person. And not that _we'_ _re good friends_ kind of love, but someone you'd do any and everything to make them smile. That they hold a special place in your heart that no one can replace.

That's the type of love that I have towards Heichou. I know. Silly of me, right? What would a thirty something year old captain want to do with a fifteen you old subordinate who's also a titan shifter. But here I am, not giving a damn about ages or rankings and falling helplessly in love with him.

Humanity's Strongest and Last Hope going out? That'd be quite the tale. But nonetheless, I'm not giving up.

I walked toward Heichou and gave him his daily tea. "H-here. Your tea, sir."

"Thanks," he said, as he held the cup in a way which I'll never understand.

 He was sitting at the end of the rectangular table, so I sat on the longer half closest to him. I found myself unconsciously staring at him. He noticed, but then I immediately looked away.

He set his cup down. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no sir," I said, looking down.

"You know, I've been catching you starring at me a lot."

 _Shit, I can feel myself blushing._ "Really?"

"I wonder. You always have this fearless vibe, but when you're around me you seem like a kid afraid of his own shadow. Why is that?"

"Um, well...they're my peers and friends. You're my captain and have the ability to kill me, so..." _Crap, I said the first this that popped into my head. And that's not even the whole truth._

"Is that so?"

I nodded.

"Say, Eren. Why are you red?"

I shot my head up and looked at him. "I-I'm not red."

"Oh? So what's the real reason behind your behavior?"

 _What's with all the questions? I can't say it's because I like him too._ "W-well, I just....think of you differently."

"Is that so?"

I looked closely at his face to see a small smirk. _Is he getting entertainment out of this?_ "Uh, could we just drop this conversation please?"

"Okay. So, have you ever tried this tea?"

Again with the damn questions. "No."

"Really? Petra makes the best tea."

 _Oh yeah. I'd completely forgot that Petra has feelings for Heichou._ "Oh. Then I guess I should try some."

"Do you want to try some now?"

"I guess. I'll go see if there's any left," I said as I got up. But before I could even stand upright, I was grabbed by him.

"Why don't you try it like this," he said pulling me down.

"Wha-" Before I could even finish the word, Heichou pulled me into a kiss. It'd caught me completely by surprise.  But not as much as when he slid his tongue over my bottom lip, making me gasp. A perfect opportunity for him to slide his tongue into my mouth. He had a green herb taste. The tea maybe? I gave in and let his tongue dance with mine. He's a very good kisser, and it was making my body warm.

He pulled away, his breath a little heavy. "Were you able to taste the tea?"

I felt my face grow even redder. "I-well.....yeah."

"Was it good?"

"It was really good?" Whether that I was talking about the tea or kiss remains a mystery. "But....why?"

"Why not?"

 "Be...because I'm a monster."

"Eren, you are a human before you are a titan. However, me and those two friends of yours are the only ones that know it. Everyone is just fearful. When will you realize that?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent.

"And also," he said as he got up, "if I was fearful of you, would I do this?" He pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me again. It was more passionate than the last. It meant something.

Not knowing what to do next, I just put my arms around his hips. He pulled away. I opened my eyes and said, "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, kissing me once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time writing any kind of fluff in first person. Well, it was bound to happen because of my two fanfics in first person. Don't worry, the chapters won't be this short and there will be better smut. Welp, thanks for reading and comments/kudos are appreciated. I hope you enjoy these 50 shades of ereri!!!


	2. Disrupted Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone else is eating, Eren must finish his cleaning. Kinda hard to do that with Levi getting in the way. (this is even shorter than the last one whoops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Two shades in two days. That usually doesn't happen. I'm planning for these shades to be updated at least every week. Let's hope. Also, thanks for so many hits in just a day. You all rock!

While everyone else finished their duties and went to go eat lunch, Eren was still stuck cleaning the same room he already redid 3 times. Captain Levi said that he couldn't leave until it was as clean as if he did it. And Levi is quite the clean freak. Though the sounds of his stomach growling filled his ears, there he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. _Why am I the only one still cleaning?_ Eren thought. _I thought that the second time was the best I've ever done._ Eren was unconsciously mumbling to himself.

Levi walked into the room that Eren was in. "Oi, Eren."

Eren jumped but still kept scrubbing as he responded. "Yes, sir?"

"Are you almost done?"

"I-I think so."

Levi closed the door, walked over to Eren, and knelled down, putting a more stress into Eren's cleaning. "Not bad."

Though Levi couldn't see it through his mask, Eren had gotten a big grin. Levi could only see the sparkle in his eye. "Really? Does this mean I can eat now?"

"No," Levi said, pushing Eren down to his back and leaving him wide-eyed. Levi straddled him.

"C-captain. Are...you-" Eren was lost at words as Levi began to lean down. He kissed him...but not exactly. Eren's mask  was still over his face. All what he could feel was the friction between him and his captain's lips.

Levi slid his tongue over the cloth, making it moist. He pushed it into Eren's mouth. Eren wasted no time in sliding his tongue over the cloth with Levi's. A nice size of saliva coated the mask. Levi's hands traveled to Eren's waist. He pulled up Eren's shirt and began rubbing up and down. Levi pulled away at the lack of breath. Eren's breath was uneven. A shade of red covered his face. His eyes were filled with want and though Levi couldn't see, his mouth was gaped open. Levi pulled the mask down, a trail of saliva going with it. Eren tried to lean in for a real kiss, but Levi placed his finger on his mouth. "I only pulled it down so I can hear you properly." He removed his finger and began to lick Eren's ear lobe.

"Mm," Eren tried to stop a moan that was coming out. Levi didn't like that. He nibbled on a sensitive spot on his neck as he rubbed his hips on Eren's. "Ahhh."

"Oh. So when I do _that,_ you'll make sounds?" Levi asked lustfully.

Eren let out a small wine.

"Are you going to give me an answer or should I stop?"

Eren definitely didn't want that. "N-no. Don't stop."

"Then answer my question."

 A few more shades of red appeared on Eren's face as he answered. "Y-yeah."

Levi gave a small grin in approval. He pinned Eren's arms over his head and kissed and sucked on his neck. Levi's lips traveled down, leaving marks as he went along. Once he reached Eren's collar bone, Levi licked it while grinding on him again.

"Hnnn." Eren fidgeted under Levi. His fingers and toes curled as his temperature rose. He rocked his hips with Levi's, wining at the clothing between the two. 

Levi moved down to Eren's stomach and put his hands on his waist. He placed kisses on his abs and licked along the cloth of Eren's growing member, sending a shutter through him.

"Aghh." Just as Eren grabbed Levi's hair, he heard footsteps.

"Leviiii? Ereeeen?" It was Hanji calling the two. "Yoohoo? I didn't see you two at lunch. You have to hurry and eat so we can get back to experiments! Where are you?"

Eren had a worried expression, mixing in with his pleasured one. Levi looked towards the door, then back at Eren. He placed a finger over his mouth, signaling to be quiet. He got up and walked to the door.  "Finish cleaning up, brat," he said, opening the door. "We'll finish this later." With those last words, Levi walked away, leaving a red yet excited Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the cloth kissing idea from a Rivetra comic I saw by mistake. I didn't like it because I really don't ship it, but oH THE IRONY!!!


	3. Disrupted Cleaning (Aftermath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a tease (now this one is short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about whether I should do an after thingy since I did put "We'll continue this later." And thus, I did. And sorry, I totally meant to update sooner ≥^≤

All was quiet in the castle. Eren was hoping to finish what he and Levi started. It was getting good after all. He laid in his bed in the lower parts of the castle. It was getting late and Levi still hadn't shown up. Disappointed, Eren fell asleep. 

Meanwhile, Levi crept down the stairs to the basement. He came upon Eren's cell, only to find him sleeping. "Tch." He unlocked the bar door and went inside. Levi shook Eren. "Oi, brat."

Eren opened his eyes to see Levi. "C-captain. What are you doing here?"

"I said we'd continue, didn't I? But you want to sleep."

He sat up. "Well...I _was_ up. But you never came and I ended up falling asleep."

"Is that so?" Levi practically jumped into the bed and hovered over Eren. "You still should've waited. And since your blaming me for you falling asleep, you'll have to face the consequences"

"Wha-" before Eren could finish, Levi captured his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Levi tugged on Eren's bottom lip with his teeth. Opening Eren's mouth, he slid his tongue in. Their mixed saliva slid down Eren's jaw line.

Levi pulled apart, a line thin line connecting the two. He began to kiss Eren's collar bone, leaving marks here and there. Levi looked up to see Eren's eyes stained with lust. "I wonder, Eren," he said against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Can you come without my skin touching yours?"

"W-what?"

"That can be your punishment."

"I honestly don't even get why I'm being published. It was an honest mistake."

"Aren't you supposed to learn from you mistakes?"

Eren let out a wine. "I....I guess."

"Good," Levi said, pulling Eren into another kiss. His hand slid down to Eren's growing length. His two fingers rubbed hard against it, making Eren gasp. Levi pulled apart again and took off Eren's shirt. He kissed and licked all along his chest, sucking and biting as he went along. His hand grabbed Eren tighter. It pumped up and down. 

"Mhh." Eren moaned at the sensation. Levi's mouth traveled to Eren's nipple. His tongue circled around it. He sucked on it. "Ahh!" Levi's hand slipped in Eren's pants, his underwear separating their skin. His pumps became faster and harder. Eren's breath quickened. 

Levi slid up, his hand still on Eren's erection. "Does it feel good?" he asked in his ear seductively.

Eren stayed silent. He didn't want to admit that the sensation made his knees weak and body hot. All because Levi's skin wasn't touching his own. Levi licked his earlobe, then blew on it. The cold made Eren shiver. "Nhh." 

"I think you like it when I tease you."

"Y-you jerk."

Levi trailed butterfly kisses down to his neck. He left purple marks as he kissed, licked, and sucked. His pumps also exceeded its speed.

Eren's breath was uneven. He felt himself reaching his climax. He rubbed his hips against Levi's hand. 

"Do you want me to go faster?"

Unable to talk, Eren nodded. Levi's speed increased. Eren knew he was about to come. Eren would soon take the defeat. And admit that Levi was right. "Ahhhnnn!" His seed spilled all in his underwear. He tried to get his breath under control.

"So I guess I _can_ make you come without my skin touching yours."

Eren got defensive. "Sh-shut up."

"I'll let that slide," he said as he went down. He slid Eren's lower clothing off and licked of the semen that was still on his length. He circled his tongue on the tip.

"A-are you...trying to make me hard again?"

"No. Just trying to clean you. And besides, I have to go back. We have lots to do tomorrow."

 Eren wined in protest. "Okay." The two got up, and Eren went to get a fresh pair of pajamas, being that his were wet from sweat and cum. As he was done getting dress, he turned  around. He was slightly pulled down into a kiss. 

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi said.

Eren gave him a little peck on the lips. "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting smuttier? Are you liking the shades? Let me know ^_^


	4. Take Me to the Courtroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes Eren back to the courtroom to give him a different kind of courtroom experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I kinda just wanted to do this scene for some reason  
> \\_ (V^ V )_/  
> I was just like, hey (name) what if THIS happened in the courtroom instead  
> Now things get a bit explicit

Captain Levi led me towards the courtroom.  _Shit. Am I in trouble? What did I do? I've been in total control of my titan powers lately. So why am I going back in here?_ He pulled me down and chained my hands to the post. "Captain, might I ask why I'm here again?" 

He began walking around me. "Eren, do you remember the last time you were here?" 

"Yes. It was that time after I blocked the hole in the wall with the boulder. I had lost control then."

"Yes. That time I even had to beat you up in order for you to not be killed. But now, instead of pain," he stopped in front of me. He grabbed my hair and yanked me forward. I closed my eyes, sure that he was going to hurt me. But instead, he gently placed his lips on my own. I opened my eyes to see if this was actually happening. 

Captain Levi....

Kissing  _me?_  

He slid his tongue in my mouth and automatically won dominance over mine. He pulled back, and I saw that his eyes were stained with lust and hunger. His pale cheeks were dusted with a light pink. "Now you're here for my own personal reasons," he whispered seductively in my ear.  

I blushed deeply. "W-what-"

He cut me off with a rough kiss. He began to undo my straps and loosen the string to my shirt. Captain Levi planted my face in his hands. "Eren..."

"Y-yes?"

Levi leaned down and gently bit down on my collarbone. He sucked on it until I finally let out a small moan. "I want to hear more of you." Captain Levi licked up my neck and to the part underneath my ear. He gave a nice nibble and suck there. 

_Shit. I'm getting so turned on right now. He's just toying with me, but it all still feels good._

Levi's hand slipped up my shirt. His finger circled around my nipple, making me bite back another moan threatening to escape.  He gently whispered in my ear again. "Your body has gotten quite warm. Mind if I see it?"

I spoke, still refusing to meet his gaze. "I-it's not like a can take off my shirt so easily."

"Hmm. You're right. Fine then." He removed his hand from under my shirt, and it actually gave me a bit of a relieved feeling...until he began ripping my shirt.

"W-what are you doing, sir?"

"Ripping your shirt so I can see your body."

I did a sigh mixed with a wine. "It's not like you've never seen my body."

"Well, it's not like we've ever been in this position." 

I blushed deeply, as if I wasn't blushing enough before.

Captain Levi went back to kissing my neck after fully ripping my shirt. His kisses traveled downward to my chest. He harshly sucked on my nipple.

"Ah..."  _Dammit, that was kind of loud. But I can't help it with all of the seductive talk and kissing and sucking here and there. Fuck._ His hand traveled to my erecting cock. "Mmm..."

"My, my, we've gotten a bit hard, huh?" He gave it a gentle squeeze. Even trying to bite my lip, it still didn't stop any moans from being heard. "Does it feel good? Your voice seems to say 'yes.'" 

I began to bite my lip so hard, that it broke the skin and blood began surfacing. That didn't stop Levi as he licked the blood off, still rubbing on my clothed member. It started to become painful. I needed release and Captain Levi may have to be the one to do it. 

"You're face looks like it's in pain. Do you need to release?"

I looked to the side, blushing and returning to bite my lip. I nodded, however.

"Well I can do that for you. All you have to do is ask."

I looked down, blushing heavily.  _Like hell I could ever ask that of him. It'd be too embarrassing._

"Come on, Eren. If you don't ask soon, it's gonna be very painful and unhealthy." He rubbed roughly on it.

"Ah! Okay...C-captain, please let me release."

"See? Was that so hard?" He undid my pants and slightly slid the front of them down. He pulled down my underwear and my erection practically came popping out. Levi harshly gripped my length and began pumping it. 

"Nhh..." My breath hitched at his touch. I squirmed a bit, but eventually gave in and let him do the work.  _When did I ever become so damn vulnerable?_

Captain Levi pumped his hand faster, making my breath do the same. And of course, I occasionally let out moans and tears of pleasure. "How does it feel?"

I stayed silent, still not wanting to admit that it felt fucking amazing. I regretted it, however, when his fast pumps came to a complete stop. I found myself a bit disappointed. "N-no..." I said in between breaths, "don't..don't stop..."

"But you didn't say how it feels? For all I know I could be doing a horrible job."

"No...it feels so fucking good...please keep going." The crimson on my face deepened and my heartbeat quickened at the words that just spilled from my lips. 

He kissed me again. "That's what I like to hear." He returned to pumping my erection, harder and faster than what he was doing before. 

I felt my climax building up by the second. "C-captain..I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead."

"But you'll b-be dirty."

"Yeah, but I _like_ this kind of dirty."

Levi gave another hard rub, and I reached my climax. "Angghh!" I breathed heavily, my body coated in sweat. 

"There," captain Levi said as he began licking my cum off his fingers. "I've had my fun. I'll certainly have to use you next time. You're a lot of fun."

"S-so you were just using me? As a simple toy?"

He kissed me. "Don't say it like that. If it makes you feel better, you're the only person I've done anything like this to."

I sighed. It did make me feel better though. To know that he hadn't done this to anyone. In a since, it made me feel a bit special. I flushed deep red at my own thoughts. "S-so...are we done here?"

"I guess so. But don't think that this is the last to I do something like this to you." 

I don't know if that turned me on or scared me, so I just nodded. He took me out of the chains for the post, then left me running back to my room shirtless and a bit happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I didn't keep my promise about updating every week. Sorry TT-TT  
> In other news, basically Obama inspired me to update today because same sex marriage is finally legal in the USA!!!! I'm sooooo happy!!!!


	5. 100 Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge to write smut in exactly 100 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a lil fluff because it's only 100 words kay, bye.

With all of the nonstop titan training plus doing another round of cleaning, Eren was exhausted. As he was getting his captain's bed sheets, he felt the soft, fluff on it and automatically laid down. He was aware of what he was doing, but fell asleep anyway.

"Oi, brat." The first thing Eren saw when he woke was Levi straddling him.

"I-I'm so sorry. I was just really tired."

"You've got some nerve sleeping in _my_ bed."

"I'm so-"

"Without me being in it." Levi leaned down and gave Eren a passionate kiss. "For now, the cleaning can wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I pass or fail?  
> Better yet, nailed it or failed it?  
> You decide.


	6. Hanji's Experiments: Just Like Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji uses Levi in one of her experiments, but something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hanji's Experiments" is about to become a series :)  
> And there is smut in this, you just have to keep reading

"You've done it now, shit glasses."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what went wrong."

"This is your doing. You should know something."

" I wish I did, but of all things, _this_ shouldn't have happened." There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Hanji said.

"What are you-"

"Just shush before you freak people out." She turned to the person coming through the door. "Oh, it's only you Eren."

"Huh? Were you expecting someone else."

"No."

"Okay. I came to see if Captain Levi was still in here, but I guess not."

"W-why? Is he needed for something?"

"No. I...was just trying to see if he was okay."

Hanji gave a sigh of relief and grabbed Eren's hands. "Perfect timing though. I need your help."

"With what?"

"An experiment. I was doing one and I made Levi my test subject. And um...it turned him into that." She pointed, making Eren shocked.

 _"That's_ Captain Levi?"

"Yeah...and as you imagine, he's super pissed."

"Captain, you're....a _cat?_ How did this happen?"

"Oh believe me," Levi said, "she's got a good story."

"Y-you can still talk."

"Of course I can, brat."

"Right. Hanji..."

"Right," she said, "so I was politely asking Levi to help me..."

 

~~~

 

"Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi!"

"No."

"Can't you at least listen before you blow me off?"

"Are you or anyone else being eaten by titans?"

"Well no."

"Then no."

"I just need help with an experiment."

"Find someone else."

Hanji sighed. She was of course, going to use Levi anyway.

Once dinner time rolled around, she slipped a little of the serum into his tea. A few minutes after he drank it, he began coughing. What once started as a little one came to many coughs, as if he had a sickness. He began sweating. 

"Captain..."

"Are you okay?"

He tried to speak with a shaky voice. "D-don't worry. I....I'm fi-" He fell to the floor.

"Captain!" Everyone yelled, but all what Levi could hear was the blurred sound of his title. His breath was heavy. He tried to gain enough strength to fight it, but with the effort he gave made it worse, causing him to pass out.

"Oh God, is he okay?"

"Hanji do something!" Oluo yelled.

"Me?" She questioned.

"You're somewhat of a doctor right."

"Scientist."

"Then try to do something."

"Okay." She picked up Levi and slung him over her shoulder. "I'll see what I can do." She carried him to her lab and laid him on the table. "I'm sorry, Levi. I don't know what happened, but whatever you do, don't die." She turned around and looked at the serum and charts.

Levi shuffled.

"Hold on."

He groaned.

"I'm trying to see what's wrong. Just wait."

He meowed.

"Huh?" She spun around to see a black cat crawl from underneath Levi's uniform. She stared in shock.

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't know what happened.

"Shit. I've done it now."

 

~~~

 

"So your serum turned Captain into a cat?" Eren asked, trying to clarify.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Levi's glare slowly turned into a hiss.

"Levi, now just because you're a cat, doesn't mean you have to go about hissing at people like that."

"You think that I'm willingly hissing?" He asked. "It must be a side effect. Just hurry and fix this."

"Okay, okay. But it may take a while."

A few hours passes and Hanji had still been working on Levi's cat cure. Eren yawned and looked back and forth at Hanji and Levi. "Hanji," he said, "Captain has been sleeping practically this whole time."

"Okay."

"I've known him going days without sleep and could still take on 10 titans."

"Yeah."

"Are you even listening? He's becoming more and more like a cat the longer he's like this."

"What? That can't be."

"What if he turns into a real cat."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I finally finished the antidote." She turned around. "Levi, wake up." She gently shook him.

He opened his tiny eyes and stretched. "Please tell me you're done _meow."_

"Eren, I think you may be right. He's meowing now."

"Just _meow_ hurry up."

"Okay. Open your mouth."

He did as told and she dripped the blue liquid into his mouth. A few minutes passed and he began coughing again. He tried walking, but fell off of the table he was on. White smoke began to escape his body, causing Hanji and Eren to wave it away and cough. Once the smoke was cleared, the two looked down to see Levi's naked body. Yet again, something was off. 

Levi sat up and looked at his hands. "Am I back to normal, yet?"

Hanji and Eren looked at each other, then back at Levi. "Um...almost."

"What do you mean by 'almost'? _Meow."_ He clasped his hands over him mouth. "What the fuck. Hanji!"

"Well, you have your body back but...you still have the cat tail, ears and teeth. And apparently can still meow."

"Tch, do you have some weird kinky cat fetish I don't know about?" 

"No. Just give me a minute."

He hissed and looked down. "Why the hell am I all sticky?"

"It might be what I used in the antidote."

He sighed and began licking himself clean, starting at his forearm. 

"C-captain, what are you doing?" Eren asked.

"I'm cleaning mys-" he suddenly realized what he was doing. "Hanji."

“Sorry," she said. "Just bare with me here." 

“I'm not going to _meow_ sit here and lick myself clean."

"Then you have to get in the bath. Eren, help him with that."

"What?" Eren asked. "Why me?"

"Because he has feline traits. He's probably not wanting to go in the bath, and I'm too busy and no one else knows about this. You can handle cleaning him, right?"

He blushed and looked at the adorable Levi then back at Hanji. "I...I guess."

"Great."

Levi grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. "Let's go brat."

The two went to the bathroom. Eren drew a bath while Levi waited. Once it was done, Levi went up to the tub and stared. "You okay?" Eren asked.

"I'm fine." He dipped his toe in the water and hissed at it.

"Is it not the right temperature?"

"You know, I think I'm just fine licking myself _meow_." 

Eren couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that you of all people don't want to get in a bath. Mr. Clean Freak."

"What was that last part?"

He laughed again. "Nothing. But you do want to be clean, right?"

"Of course."

"Then get in the water. It's not going to kill you."

He looked at the water and gave in. "Fine." He took off his towel and slowly but surely got into the tub. Bringing his legs closer, he planted his face in his knees. Eren blushed and began washing his back. Levi shivered a bit, but stayed relaxed. He could feel Eren getting closer to his tail. Once Eren began washing it, he realized that he was quite sensitive there. He turned red and placed a hand over his mouth as Eren's hand went in an up and down motion. The sensation felt too much as someone would be jerking him off. Once when Eren was done, Levi's breath was shaky and his skin was hot. 

"Okay. Time for your chest."

Levi looked down and cursed at himself in his head. As he brought his legs down, he put bubbles and his hands over himself and hoped that Eren wouldn't notice. However, Eren washing his chest and inner thighs didn't make it better. Eren washed every other part of Levi, even his ears, which he was also quite sensitive to. It all finally came down to one place. 

"Um, captain, I have to wash there."

"I...I can do it myself."

"You and I both know you can't because of your condition."

He blushed deeper and slowly moved his hands. "Just do it quickly."

Eren put his hand in the water, and began washing. He suddenly felt something hard and blushed. "Captain, could it be that you're turned on?"

He stayed silent.

"Why?"

Levi knew he owed Eren an explanation. "Well _meow_ when you began washing my tail, the damn thing is apparently sensitive to touch. Even these fucking ears and it practically made my whole body sensitive." Levi looked at Eren to see him staring. He got on his knees as reached for the cloth. "Which is why I said I can do it myself." 

"So," Eren said as he leaned closer, "how does it feel when I do this?" He grabbed his tail and slid his hand up.

"Ah..." Levi put his hand over his mouth in realization to what sound he just made. "Y-you brat. How dare you." 

He moved his hand up and down. "Does it feel good?"

"S-stop."

Eren went faster.

He hissed. "I said st-ahhh..." 

He stopped and put his hand on his lap. Levi breathed heavily. "Sorry..."

 _Shit,_  Levi thought,  _now I'm really turned on. But I can't...do it by myself. I need his touch._ He reached up and grabbed Eren's hand. He placed Eren's hand on his erection and slid it up and down.

"C-c-c-captain, what are you doing?"

"This is your doing, idiot. And, I don't think I can do it by myself."

"Why?"

"Have you ever _meow_ heard of a cat jerking itself off before?"

"B-but-"

"It's okay. I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't." 

Levi removed his hand and let Eren pump his member. Eren gripped the base and slowly went in a vertical motion. He circled his thumb around the tip and slit, a little pre-cum surfacing. His pumps went faster. Eren couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

Levi was surprised and gingerly kissed back. He pulled him closer, battling with Eren'a tongue and moving his hips along with Eren's hand. He drew back for breath. "It's not working." He looked back. "You may have to touch my tail too." 

Eren reached back and grabbed Levi's black, thin tail. He pumped it just as he was Levi's length.

"Ah...f-faster."

Eren increased his speed for both Levi's human and feline body parts. 

"Hnggg....Eren..." Levi blushed deeper at how easily he was able to call Eren's name.

"Does it feel good?"

He nodded, unable to let anything escape his lips except moans and cries of pleasure. He finally came into Eren's hand. He began to control his breathing. He looked at Eren then his hand. He picked it up and licked it.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, force of habit." He licked his palm and slowly licked his fingers. He began sucking on them until it was all clean. Levi looked up kissed Eren. He pulled apart and got out of the tub. "I'm so tired..." The man fell to the floor. 

"Captain!" Levi sweated and breathed heavily. Eren wrapped a towel and carried him back to Hanji's lab. "Hanji, he passed out." Eren laid him on the table and watched his ears and tail disappear. 

Levi regained consciousness and and sat up. "Huh. Last thing I remember, I was in the bathroom."

"You passed out," Hanji said. "How do you feel?"

He looked at Eren and blushed at remembrance to all what they did. "Fine."

"Good." She turned back around and tried to perfect the serum that cause this whole mess.

"You look upset," Levi told Eren.

Eren answered, looking to the side and blushing. "W-well...it's just that I kinda liked you as a cat. You were really cute." 

Levi looked at Hanji to make sure that she was still turned around. He went back to Eren and pulled him into a kiss. "I can be a cat for you anytime. Just ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION!!!!!!**_  
>  So, as you know this (Hanji's Experiments) is a series, but someone recently inspired me to make a Little Mermaid AU. But I thought, why just stop at one Disney Princess? Why not do as many as it'll make sense (like it can't be Brave because it's a mother/daughter relationship). So, I was just wondering if the Disney AUs should be a part of the 50 Shades, or just its own separate series. _**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**_ let me know and feel free to ask questions about it.  
>  Thanks :)


	7. Hanji's Experiments: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is hot and horny thanks to Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. back again. JaegerEyes is back. Back again. Hey! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I've just been really into YouTube and supernatural lately and haven't been paying much attention to anime or fanfiction. But now, I'm back!

Eren sat patiently, or as patient as he could, as Hanji was conducting another one of her experiments. It had been a long day and Eren was ready to hit the hay.

"Okay," Hanji said, "I think it should be ready now."

Eren gave a sigh of relief. "And you're sure that it's safe?"

"More or less." She gave him a few drops of the mixture she made. "Okay, now what this should do is work while you're in titan mode. It should help reduce the amount of heat you give off so it won't damage your physical body."

"Right."

"We will continue this tomorrow. You can retire for tonight."

Eren got up. "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night."

The next day of training consisted of multiple tests of Hanji's experiment. However, only when he wasn't in Titan mode, Eren would get incredibly hot...and a little horny. Even reliving himself barely helped and he was faced with the cruel reality of telling Hanji.

"Maybe it's just a side affect. The reduced Titan heat probably has to go somewhere else," Hanji said.

"But," he blushed, "do you know how hard it is to get an erection every hour and trying to hide it?"

"No, but I'll try to find an antidote. Just wait a few hours and try taking a cold shower to help."

"Okay." He left, only to run into his captain. That's what made matters worse. Because of Eren's huge crush on Levi, just so much of the thought of the man made Eren twitch and throb. "Oh, e-excuse me." He tried to leave, but Levi grabbed his wrist. His strong grip made Eren's thoughts and possibly Levi's hand run wild all over the place. He mentally cursed at himself for being so dirty.

"Where have you been?"

"I was just with Hanji." Eren refused to look at him as he tried to escape. Levi only held tighter. _Damn his grip. I wonder if he could grip other things the same way._ Eren blushed harder. He needed to escape before things got too out of hand. "Sh-she told me to take a shower."

"Tch," he said, letting go. "If she's telling you to take a shower, you must be filthy. Hurry up."

"Yes sir," Eren said, walking away as quickly as he could.

 

~~~

 

Neither the cold shower, nor avoiding the Captain as much as possible didn't stop Eren from jacking off at Levi's name. He grabbed his throbbing cock and shivered. _Why couldn't this be the captain's touch?_ he wondered. His hand moved up and down. As he progressed, his breath became heavy. He imagined his captain doing these impure actions to him. Eren moaned. "Ah...Levi..."

"You've got some nerve calling your captain by his first name." Eren turned to see Levi on the other side of the bars, a hue of pink dusted on his pale face.

Eren looked at him. He was embarrassed, no doubt, but he didn't care. He was in far too much pleasure to stop. He just stared with a crimson face as he continued his actions.

A glisten of lust appeared in Levi's eyes before he opened the cell. "Fuck," he said under his breath, "are you trying to turn me on?" He walked over to Eren and hovered over him on the bed. Levi gently nibbled on Eren's neck.

"Ah~"

His hand traveled to Eren's erection. He began to slowly pump it. His grip tightened as his strokes became rougher.

Eren's back arched as his mouth filled with saliva. "Mm..."

Levi's thumb rubbed and circled on the tip, making Eren spill cries of pleasure. He moved down and put Eren into his mouth. He gently sucked and licked along the shaft.

Eren rocked his hips forward. "Nng..."

Levi swirled his tongue around the tip. His hands grazed about Eren's hips and torso. He sucked harder.

Waves of pleasure filled in Eren and he reached his climax. Eren's cum filled Levi's mouth and he swallowed. The two caught their breaths before locking lips. Eren tasted his seed as his and Levi's tongues swirled around in a blissful harmony.

Levi pulled away. "I did come here for a reason." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile. "Your antidote."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter. I'm a little rusty because I haven't written smut in a while. Also, I'm writing a new fanfic! The first chapter will be up after Rejection 10 is updated.


	8. Hanji's Experiments: The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's obvious what happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I accidentally posted too early but at least I'm finally posting!  
> Also this chapter is a little confusing and you'll see why so just bare with me.

Eren, or Levi, that was inside of Eren (and not in a sexual way) immediately noticed that something was off. Not only did his head hurt, but his feet, for the first time ever, was touching the end of the bed. He also felt his hands bound to chains. He could barely move. He looked around to see that he was in Eren's cell. "What the hell?"

Levi, well Eren, noticed that he was able to move a lot freer in his bed. In fact, a little too free. He opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in his cell. He stood up and noticed that he was a lot shorter. Grabbing his head at the pain he looked at his body, then went to the nearest mirror. His face went whiter than his new skin complexion. Eren ran to his cell and saw a confused....him. "C-Captain?"

Levi looked up to see his own self, but it wasn't him at all. "Eren?"

"Wait, that's really you?"

"Obviously." Levi tried pulling on the chains, but it wouldn't even budge.

"That's not gonna work."

"Tch. Go back to my quarters and get the keys. It should be on my desk."

"Yes sir."

"And Eren, make sure you put some fucking shoes on me."

Eren looked down to see that "his" feet were bare. "Okay." He ran off to retrieve the keys. His new speed was a perk in whatever mess this was. Once Eren came back, he unlocked everything to free his own body. Eren had to look up at himself and slowly began to understand Levi's struggle. "So, do you know how this happened."

Levi looked down and answered. "Probably that shit glasses. Come on." He lead Eren to Hanji's quarters and banged on the door until it opened.

"What the hell, Eren?" She said as she sleepily rubbed her eye.

"Guess again, shit glasses."

She looked confused. "What?"

"You know what." Levi's glare was unsettling and it even sent shivers down Eren's spine and it was his own face. "Why the hell am I Eren and he's me?"

Hanji gasped. "Wait...you're...and you're...wait, what?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Hanji thought for a moment then slowly began to laugh. "Um...I may have....tainted your dinners last night."

"Holy fuck, Hanji."

"It was only supposed to stimulate your muscles. I have no explanation for this one."

"How long until the effects run out?"

"Well, it was meant to last for several hours, but you took it last night so it shouldn't be much longer. So today, no training. I'd not like to be beaten to a pulp by a titan."

"Tch, I can do that right now."

"Why? Because you're finally taller?" she said with a smug face.

"You know what?!"

Hanji laughed, and Eren couldn't help but give a small snicker. "Okay," she said, "but why don't we see how bad this mix up is."

They walked to Hanji's laboratory and did a few tests. As soon as Hanji threw a punch at Eren, Levi's body reacted and stopped it immediately. After similar tests, Hanji concluded that only their consciousnesses had switched. Their bodies still reacted as they normally would. Hanji told them to hang low until the effects wore off.

Hours passed and nothing changed. The two sat in Levi's quarters. It was basically silent the whole time until Levi spoke up. "I need a shower."

"What?" Eren asked.

"Your fucking body feels dirty. How often do you take a shower?"

"Every day."

"Only once?"

"What?"

"My body needs to be washed too. Come on." He got up and led Eren to the showers. Once they were there, they really didn't know what to do. Would they wash the bodies they were in? Or wash their own body? "Tch." Levi began to strip his body, exposing his pale yet toned abs and muscles. "Close your eyes, brat." Eren did as told and let Levi strip him nude. He looked at his naked body and felt that Eren's body was getting a hard on. "What the hell?"

"Hm?" Eren opened his eyes and looked down, first at the captain's body then his own. He blushed at both sights. He remembered that Hanji said their bodies would react the same as if they were still in it. He knew one hundred percent that if he saw Levi nude he'd get a ragging boner.

The two were crimsoned at the situation. "Why the hell is your dick getting hard?"

"I....I don't know. I guess that would happen if...."

Levi sighed as he caught on. He blushed deeper as he thought about it. The same thing would happen to his body if he were to see Eren naked. He sighed, wanting his body back to save him from any embarrassment. Even so, Eren's body made Levi burn and feel horny. "Fuck, Eren. Why are you hormones so out of control?" Levi tried to control the urge of touching "himself" as Eren stripped his body.  Once when Eren went to his waist, his hand slid across his boner, causing Levi to slip out a moan in Eren's voice. He threw a hand over his mouth, hating the fact that Eren was sensitive there too.

Eren felt Levi's groin grow warm. "And you talk about my body," he muttered under his breath. Once he was done, he noticed that the sight had Levi's body react and get hard. "C-Captain...."

"Shit..." He knew that would happen. Both stood awkwardly naked with hard ons, wishing nothing more than to get back to normal. Levi held back from doing dirty deeds to Eren's body and Eren resisted the urge to look and admired the captain's nude body.

Then a few moments of awkwardness later, both received a ranging headache far worse than the ones that morning. They held their heads until the pain was gone.

Eren looked down and noticed that he was further from the ground. He looked at his arms and hands, at Levi, then back to his own body. He was back to normal. "Captain, we're back."

Levi sighed in relief, finally able to control things the way he wanted to. Starting with not getting too turned on by Eren's nude body. Even so, he realized that being in Eren's body made him want to take him right then and there. 

Eren put his hands over his groin at the hard on he was still having. Why did Eren have to fall for him?Why did Levi have to be so damn attractive?

Levi noticed and went crimson. He could hold himself back no longer. "Tch. Fucking shitty brat." He grabbed Eren's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

It'd caught Eren off guard, but he definitely wasn't going to protest. 

Levi broke off and grazed his fingers over Eren's throbbing cock, making him moan. "Shitty brat," he said, pumping his member, "you need to learn to control that. What if someone were to take advantage of you like that?" Levi's voice was smooth and seductive. 

Eren tried to speak between gasps of breath. "I...wouldn't care...if it's you."

"Is that so?" Levi pulled him down on the floor, despite its cleanliness not being up to par. "Then you wouldn't mind if I took advantage of you, would you?"

Eren shook his head, his eyes filling with lust and want and cheeks red. His chest went up and down in an uneven pattern. 

Levi licked his lips hungrily before giving Eren a wet kiss. He slowly trailed down, kissing and leaving bit marks and hickeys if he sucked hard enough. Levi grabbed Eren's waist, licking along his abs and admiring them almost as much as his pleas of pleasure. Levi stopped just above Eren's groin, making him wine in protest. Levi first licked two of his fingers, then put them in Eren's salivating mouth.

Eren licked along his fingers, coating them heavily. He spread his legs apart, wanting for Levi to take more of him.

Levi drew his fingers out, slowly stick one in Eren's hole. He wriggled it around, enjoying the sweet sounds of Eren's pleasure. He stuck the second one in, loosening Eren in a scissor motion.

"Ah...C-captain...I can't...hurry..." Eren was lost for words, just knowing that he wanted Levi's cock inside of him. 

Levi drew his fingers out. Using his index finger, he teased Eren by circling his hole.

Eren didn't like it. "Captain, please..."

He leaned down and whispered into Eren's ear, making him shudder. "What's my name?"

"Captain L-"

"Without the title."

"Levi..." he said quietly.

"What was that? You're not going to get anything if you're quiet about it."

"Levi! You're name's Levi. Now please...put it in...Levi."

He smiled and replaced his finger with his hard member. He slowly pushed in.

"Ah~" Eren's mouth watered, singing in cries.

Levi pushed harder and deeper, starting to get a rhythm of thrusting into Eren. His breath too had begun to get uneven with each grind. Going deeper, Levi hit Eren's sweet spot.

"Nnh...cap- Levi, there!"

He smirked and repeatedly thrusted into Eren's prostate.

"Mm....ah...Levi~"

Levi enjoyed the call of his name by the messy, submissive subordinate that was Eren. He also enjoyed the mess he made of himself with a coating of sweat glistening off him and a panting, red face. He especially enjoyed this moment when he was finally able to thrust his cock into Eren's ass.

Eren came, his seed falling on his abs and chest. He laid there, his turquoise eyes glowing and him moaning went he was being filled up with Levi's seed.

Levi drew out, his breath off sync with Eren's. He licked the remaining cum off Eren's torso. When he was done, he gave Eren a quick kiss then finally spoke up. "Now, how about that shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was confusing....  
> This may be the last of the Hanji's Experiments but I'll happily do more if you want! Also feel free to make requests as well!


	9. The April Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A backs out in the middle of confessing their feelings online to Person B by texting them “APRIL FOOLS” at the end of it. BONUS: Before Person A sent the April Fools text, Person B sends a text saying that they feel the same way.
> 
> Also, some of the story is told through text messages so get ready for text slang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so many things! I'm going to be getting a lot of ideas from OTP Prompts on Tumblr because I want different types of one shots, but I didn't want all of them to end up with them having sex or something because I don't want this to be consistent and make people lose interest.  
> Also, I'll be doing the Disney Princess AUs on here too.  
> Lastly, I wasn't planning on updating, but it's April Fools Day and it seemed appropriate!

Eren sat there, pondering on whether or not he should pick up his phone and send a text. He inspected the gadget, as if it were a complicated bomb that he needed to dissemble before it blew up. It might as well have been. One little stupid text could blow up a great relationship. Eren didn't want that. He wanted his and Levi's relationship to deepen- and not in the "friends to best friends" sort of way. 

Eren liked Levi. A lot. Hell, maybe even loved the guy. And he wanted to confess. But was he ready? He rotated the smartphone in his hand, still starring at it. Taking a deep breath in then releasing it, Eren put in his code of _1 2 3 4._ He clicked the messages icon and scrolled until he saw the name Levi with the heart-eyes emoji following it. He took another breath and tapped his finger on the messages between the two. 

This may have been stressful, but it was simple. He just has to be cool about it. But then again, some greater force would have to bestow great luck on Eren for him to be cool when it comes to love. Just be cool and casual then confess. Simple. Eren began typing, backspaced everything, took a breath, and typed again. _You can do this, Eren._

**_EJ: hey_ **

_FUCK, I sent it! Oh my god,_  Eren thought. He waited, his patience only lasting for ten seconds. He wondered if he should've sent it until his phone buzzed, which was followed by a silent fangirl from Eren.

**_LA: Hey_ **

**_EJ: wyd?_ **

**_LA: Taking a shit. Wbu?_ **

**_EJ: haha always with the shit jokes. I'm just on my laptop_ **

**_LA: Who said it was a joke?_ **

**_EJ: um..._ **

**_LA: Jk brat_ **

**_EJ: lol ok. So uh can I tell you something?_ **

It took a few extra seconds for Levi to reply.

_**LA: That depends on what it is.** _

_**EJ: oh ok. um well promise you won't tell anyone if this goes south** _

The wait was even longer.

_**LA: Sure whatever.** _

Eren took a deep breath, his heart racing faster and faster with each letter he typed. 

_**EJ: I'm just gonna say it. I really like you. And I was kinda hoping that you feel the same way.** _

Pressing the send button was the hard part, but he did it. He internally screamed, waiting for Levi's reply. He saw the three gray dots, indicating that Levi was typing. _Oh fuck, what if he's rejecting me. Goddammit!_

Eren suddenly remembered that it was April 1st, April Fools Day. He could probably save himself by saying that it's a joke before Levi could respond. He did it, sending the text the exact time he received his from Levi.

_**LA: Took you long enough, brat. I like you too** _

_**EJ: April fools!** _

_SHIT_! That was the only word that could process through Eren's head. What did he just do? He was happy, no doubt, that Levi felt the same way, but he literally just said April fools to him as if it were some kind of a joke. And man, he could only imagine what Levi must be thinking, especially because he hadn't received a text back. He had to make things right.

_**EJ: ok wow. That was a bad idea** _

_**LA: YOU FUCKING BRAT** _

Eren may have made things worse. 

_**EJ: no no. Bad as in I shouldn't have said April fools. I really do like you but I chickened out and said that. I swear!** _

It took a while for Levi to reply.

**_LA: Well this is awkward because that's my joke too. April fools_ **

Eren's heart dropped. 

_**EJ: WAIT WHAT?** _

_**LA: Jk. Now we're even.** _

He breathed a sigh of relief. 

**_EJ: that's not fucking funny_ **

**_LA: It's a little funny_ **

Even though Eren was mad, he was still smiling.

_**EJ: but just to confirm, you do like me?** _

_**LA: Yes, idiot** _

_**EJ: ok good.** _

_**LA: And you like me, right?** _

_**EJ: yes of course** _

_**LA: Good** _

_**EJ: wait so what are we now?** _

_**LA: Do I have to connect the dots for you? We're dating now. Unless you don't want to** _

_**EJ: no I do! I want to be boyfriends** _

A small hue of pink lied on Eren's cheeks. He was feeling all types of emotions, but mostly happiness. 

**_LA: Good. You shitty brat_ **

**_EJ: so what now?_ **

**_LA: I'll be over in 20._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but that's because it was sorta last minute. Hoped you enjoyed it thoooo!!! Some nice, cute, and funny fluffy stuff for your souls. I feel like there should be a part 2 but idk. I'll do it if you want it. 
> 
> Also, as I said, feel free to make requests if you want to see a certain thing!!


	10. The April Fool (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of the last chapter because I said I would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to update all of my fics as much as possible! Also after this I'm going to do the Snow White AU!  
> Also idk but a nice song to listen to while reading this is Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran (before things get hot and heavy *coUGh*) then listen to something like BITE by Troye Sivan

Levi was coming over. Oh shit!

What exactly did that mean? There are two versions of Netflix and chill and Eren had no idea what Levi wanted to _do_. 

And to make matters worse Eren only had 20 minutes to clean up and the clock was winding down. He knew how much Levi hated messes. 

As Eren was finishing straightening up his room, he heard his door buzz. He was filled with nervous energy and quickly ran to buzz Levi in, before adding a layer of lip balm to his mouth. 

He took a few breathes but all did they stop when he heard a knock at the door. Eren opened the door and was presented by the short raven-haired man. The two stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything at the moment. 

"H-hey," Eren finally said. 

Levi smiled. "Hey."

"Ah, come in." Eren stepped to the side and allowed Levi to come in. He closed the door behind him. He breathed in and out. "So..."

Levi faced him. "Right. So..." Had Levi been a little clueless too? "Shit, sorry. It's just that...I don't know. After saying what we said I just wanted- or needed to see you."

Eren blushed. "Oh really?"

"I know it sounds all sappy and shit, but-"

"It's okay, really."

"Alright."

"Well if you didn't have anything in mind, why don't we just watch a movie or something. Like there's no need to make this weird. Just like we usually do."

"Just as long as it's not romance," Levi joked but was still serious.

They both sat on the couch fairly close watching a random movie for a few minutes. "Excuse me," Eren said as he reached for the remote, it resting on the armrest opposite of him. He was stopped, however, and found himself caught into the eyes of Levi once more. 

Levi slowly closed his eyes and leaned in. 

Eren leaned in too and met Levi in the middle, his eyes fluttering shut. 

The kiss started off simple but tender, both enjoying their soft lips moving together. They gently grabbed onto each other as they deepened the kiss.

Taking a breath, Eren opened his mouth. Levi saw this as the opportunity to slip his tongue into Eren's cavern. Eren let out a gasp of surprise before clashing his own tongue with Levi's, allowing himself to taste as much of Levi as possible.

The French kiss was still slow but meaningful. After all, this is the first kiss the two have shared with each other. Short of breath, they pulled apart. 

They let out low breaths. Levi looked into the sea green color he grew fond of, and Eren into the dark metallic blue that still shined. Both pairs of eyes were slightly stained with lust and want. 

"Fuck...", Levi sighed. He grabbed both sides of Eren's face and began to leave small butterfly kisses on his lips and intertwined their legs.

Eren closed his eyes and allowed Levi to do what he wanted. He controlled his breathing as he was unable to do so with his heartbeat and blush. 

Moving his hand down to Eren's neck, Levi trailed his kisses along Eren's jawline. Levi proceeded to his ear, then gingerly licked his earlobe.

Eren's breath hitched as he grabbed onto Levi's shoulders. 

Levi went to the spot below the ear and let his tongue circle it. He then began sucking on it. 

"Fu....Levi," Eren tried to say as his breathing became more rapid. His grip on his shoulders tightened and head adjusted giving Levi more access. But the surprise of Levi's soft bite made Eren make a small audible moan. Both boys froze for a second. Eren blushed and Levi pulled back to face him. "W-wait, it's not...no- I mean-"

"Too late, brat," Levi said with a grin. "I already heard."

Eren let his head down in embarrassment as he turned redder. 

Levi lifted it back up and leaned in close, his lips brushing against Eren's as he spoke. "Let me hear more of you."

Unable to say any words, Eren just nodded. 

Levi smirked and began to place kisses on Eren's exposed neck. He found a spot mid-neck towards the side and sucked and nibbled on it.

Eren bit his lip to prevent any sound from escaping. He slightly shifted, but ended up making the two fall and lay flat on the couch, Levi on top of Eren and not moving his position. 

Levi moved his hands down Eren's sides and slipped them up his shirt. He admired the toned stomach and chest he was discovering. He pulled his mouth back, satisfied with the mark forming on Eren's skin. Levi looked at Eren biting his lip. "Do you not want me to hear you?" Levi asked. 

Eren didn't respond. 

Levi smirked and ran his hands up and down Eren's torso.

Eren just let out a small whimper.

Talking note of Eren's forming erection, Levi began to slowly grind on him. 

Eren opened his mouth and breathed heavily. It was until a harder grind Levi did that made both of them moan loudly. They looked at each other, red in the face. 

Levi's hands trailed down to Eren's crotch. "Can I?" he asked. 

"Do what you want," Eren answered as he moved his hips for emphasis. 

Levi nodded and unbuttoned Eren's pants. He pulled them down, looking at Eren's erection through his underwear. Levi blushed deeply before pulling them down as well. 

Eren looked away, waiting for any sort of judgment from the guy on top of him. His breathing became heavier as Levi grabbed his length and pumped it. "Ah~"

Eren's reactions and sounds were making Levi warmer by the second. His breath also got heavier. 

Feeling Levi slowly and unconsciously grind on his thigh, Eren moved his hands to Levi's crotch as well. With the help of Levi, Eren managed to get Levi's pants low enough so that his erection was exposed. 

Even with a simple grip, Levi melted in Eren's hand. Eren rubbed his thumb over the tip. "Mmm...," Levi moaned. He kept up with Eren's pace as he pumped his hand harder and faster.

"Ahh, Levi~" Eren shifted and his toes curled. Precum surfaced, allowing Levi to go faster and Eren to feel more waves of pleasure. 

Levi was turning into a messy puddle too as he moved his hips along with Eren's pumps. "F-fuck, Eren." His body became weak as he felt his climax building up.

"Mm..." Eren rocked his hips too. "L-Levi....I'm..." He moaned loudly as he came on Levi's hand and his belly. 

Seeing Eren's face when he came made Levi grind harder in Eren's hand. He let out a grunt as he climaxed. 

Both boys breathed heavily. They looked at each other. Eren spoke in between breaths. "When...you said you were coming over...i didn't think you...had this in mind."

Levi smirked. "Like I said. I didn't really have a plan."

"Better than watching a movie, I'd say."

Levi leaned down and kissed Eren deeply. "Much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried more descriptive writing! Hoped you enjoyed! Now to go watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!!!


End file.
